Romantic Love and Life
by Wu Hani
Summary: Kisah kehidupan bahagia kris dan luhan setelah mereka menikah ditambah hadirnya buah hati mereka yang membuat kehidupan mereka tambah berwarna. KrisHan (Kris and Luhan) Genderswitch (GS)


Romantic Love And Life

Genre : Romance,humor ,family

Cast : KrisHan (kris and luhan) and EXO member

Warning : Genderswitch (GS),OOC,Typo and NC xD

Author : Hani wu

Rate : T and M

Happy Reading chingudeul ^^

Luhan tersenyum sendiri menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin,dia mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading dengan di make up sederhana dan rambut coklatnya yang dibentuk model braid dengan sanggul yang membuat dirinya semakin cantik. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Luhan dengan Kris,pernikahan mereka di buat sederhana saja namun sangat indah.

"XiaoLu,apa kau sudah siap" interupsi di depan ruang rias Luhan

"ah,iya ma sebentar lagi" Jawab Luhan dari kamar rias

"cepat ya lu,acara dimulai 5 menit lagi" pinta mamanya agar luhan segera bersiap melangsungkan upacara pernikahannya

"ah ne mama" jawab luhan segera berdiri dari kursi dan bersiap-siap menuju ke altar untuk melangsungkan pernikahannya.

Skip Time

Luhan berjalan menuju ke altar dengan digandeng oleh babanya,disana sudah ada pria tampan berdarah china-kanada sedang menunggu kedatangannya sambil tersenyum. Luhan sampai di depan altar dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Kris untuk mengucap janji pernikahan mereka.

"cinta memang bisa menyatukan seseorang dengan kasih sayang yang kuat dan tulus. Tidak mengenal usia dan waktu. Dan bisa terjadi kapan saja" interupsi sang pendeta di depan luhan dan kris

"saudara wu yi fan apakah anda menerima saudari Xi Luhan sebagai istri anda baik disaat suka maupun duka" interupsi sang pendeta pada kris

"ya saya bersedia" jawab kris mantap

"saudari Xi Luhan apakah anda menerima saudara Wu yi fan sebagai suami anda baik di saat suka maupun duka" interupsi sang pendeta pada luhan

"ya saya bersedia" jawab luhan penuh arti

"baiklah saudara wu yi fan dan saudari xi luhan sudah resmi menjadi suami istri dan mempelai pria boleh mencium mempelai wanita" tutup sang pendeta usai pengucapan janji pernikahan luhan dan kris

"wo ai ni Xi Luhan you are mine" kata kris sambil mencium bibir luhan dengan lembut

"Wo ye ai ni Yifan" balas luhan sambil membalas ciuman kris pelan, dan diiringi tepuk tangan para tamu undangan yang datang.

Skip Time

"chukkae luhan jie atas pernikahannya dengan kris ge" kata yeoja bermata bulat yang bernama Do Kyungsoo

"ah gomawo kyungsoo" balas luhan sambil memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat

"kau datang kesini bersama siapa kyung ?" Tanya luhan ke kyungsoo

"aku datang bersama joonmyun oppa,namjachinguku" balas kyungsoo dengan senyum manis di bibir kissable nya

"oh baiklah kyung kalau begitu,aku masih ingin menemui tamu yang lain ne ^^" jawab luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyapa kerabat dekatnya yang datang ke pesta pernikahan dirinya dengan kris untuk mengucapakan selamat pada Luhan.

Skip Time

Luhan dan kris sudah selesai melakukan pesta pernikahan mereka. Luhan dan kris akan langsung ke kanada untuk tinggal menetap disana setelah mereka menikah di korea.

"Lu apa kau sudah siap sayang" interupsi kris sambil menyiapkan kopernya untuk langsung ke airport

"ne sayang,aku sudah siap nih,kajja kita berangkat sekarang" kata luhan sambil menggandeng tangan kris untuk segera berangkat

"ne, chagi" balas kris sambil menggandeng tangan luhan.

Kris dan luhan sudah sampai ke incheon airport untuk segera berangkat ke Kanada, tempat kelahiran kris.

Skip Time

Vancouver Internasional Canada

Kris dan luhan sudah sampai di kanada setelah melalui perjalanan panjang selama beberapa jam dari korea.

"lu,bangun kita sudah sampai" kata kris sambil menepuk pipi luhan pelan agar luhan bangun dari tidurnya

"ah sorry kris,aku ketiduran" balas luhan sambil mengerjapkan matanya

"tidak apa-apa,kita sudah sampai di kanada lu, cepat kita kemaskan barang2 kita, karena kita sudah mulai mendarat di kanada" pinta kris ke luhan

"ah iya kris" kata luhan sambil melepas seatbeltnya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya di pesawat.

"kris?" panggil luhan pada suaminya yang sedang check in barang bawaan mereka

"why baby lu" jawab kris agak tersenyum

"kris apakah rumah baru kita sudah rapi apa belum" Tanya luhan

"sudah sayang,jadi bisa kita langsung tempati kok" jawab kris sambil mengelus rambut panjang luhan dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya

"ah syukurlah kris,aku jadi tak sabar" kata luhan sambil tersenyum manis

Kris hanya membalas dengan tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang ramping luhan, tanpa luhan sadari kris menyeringai mesum disebelahnya 'lihat saja baby lu,apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti di first night kita' ucap kris dalam hati sambil membayangkan luhan yang mendesahkan dan meneriakkan namanya dengan sexy.

Kris dan luhan sudah sampai di rumah baru mereka yang cukup besar untuk di tempati, kris langsung saja menaruh kopernya di kamar yang dia dan luhan tempati.

"luhan aku mandi dulu ne,kalau kau ingin makan duluan. Makan saja ne" pinta kris langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi kris sempat-sempatnya mencuri ciuman di bibir luhan.

Luhan sedang sibuk membenahi kopernya dan mencari baju yang akan dia pakai nanti

"aku harus memakai piama atau lingerie saja ya,aish bingungnya" kata luhan dengan bingung antara memilih piama atau lingerie yang akan dia pakai untuk tidur nanti

"yasudah deh aku pakai lingerie ini saja,lagi pula ini first night ku dengan kris, aih aku gugup sekali" kata luhan sambil jalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan lingerie yang dia bawa.

Kris sudah selesai mandi,dia hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya. Matanya bergerak mencari luhan.

"baby lu kau dimana sayang ?" interupsi kris saat akan memakai bajunya

Tiba-tiba saja luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lingerie merah tua transparan yang memperlihatkan bra dan underwear yang di pakainya

"aku disini kris" jawab luhan yang sudah berada di depan kris

Kris agak menelan salivanya saat matanya melihat luhan yang sangat sexy di hadapannya dengan memakai lingerie yang tipis.

"why kris,kenapa menatap ku seperti itu" kata luhan agak gugup saat kris berjalan kearah dirinya

"kau sangat sexy sekali lu,aku jadi ingin melakukan first night kita sekarang" kata kris sambil memeluk luhan dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher luhan dan membuat luhan semakin kegelian

"kris ahh.." luhan mendesah pelan dalam pelukkan kris dan menikmati kris yang sedang membuat kissmark di lehernya

"kita pindah ke kasur saja baby lu,aku sudah tak tahan untuk melakukannya denganmu" kata kris sambil menggendong luhan ala bridal style ke ranjang mereka

Kris membaringkan tubuh luhan dengan pelan, kris menindih tubuh luhan dan mulai membuat kissmark di leher jenjang luhan

"ahh kris eunghh.." desah luhan saat kris membuat kissmark di lehernya sambil meremas breast luhan pelan

Kris perlahan melepaskan lingerie luhan hingga luhan hanya berbalut bra dan underwear saja,perlahan kris melepaskan bra dan underwear luhan dan melemparnya sembarangan hingga luhan naked total dan kris juga melepaskan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya hingga tampak junior nya yang big size,luhan yang melihat tubuh kris dengan otot abs yang sempurna wajahnya langsung blushing,kris hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"menyukai bentuk tubuhku hm" kata kris dengan menyeringai mesum sambil meremas breast luhan pelan

"ahh krisshhh eunghh" hanya desahan luhan yang menjawabnya

"kau sungguh indah baby" kata kris sambil mengelus perut rata luhan dan perlahan tangannya menuju miss-v luhan dan mengelusnya pelan

"ahh…eumh…"luhan hanya mendesah saat kris mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam miss-v nya

"tahan baby lu" kata kris sambil menggerakkan jarinya pelan didalam miss-v nya

Setelah melonggarkan miss-v luhan yang sempit cukup lama,kris langsung menuntun juniornya yang sudah tegang ke dalam miss-v luhan dan memasukinya dengan pelan

"eunghhh..krishhh…fasterhhhh" desah luhan sambil meremas rambut kris pelan

"tahan baby lu" kata kris langsung memasukkan juniornya ke dalam miss-v luhan

"akh…" jerit luhan saat junior kris merobek selaput darahnya hingga darah keluar dari miss-v luhan

"apa kita hentikan saja sayang" kata kris sambil mengelus rambut luhan

"anniyo,lanjutkan saja kris dengan pelan" kata luhan sambil mencoba menahan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya

"baiklah chagi aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan" kata kris sambil mulai meng in-out kan juniornya di dalam miss-v luhan

"ahh…krisshhh…fasterrhh…eunghh" desah luhan sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya berlawanan dengan arah pergerakkan pinggang kris

"as your wish baby lu" kata kris sambil mempercepat gerakkan pinggul nya dan mencium bibir luhan dengan ganas

"eumh.." desah luhan tertahan karena ciuman dari bibir kris

"tahan luhan ahh… aku ingin keluar" kata kris masih menggerakkan pinggang luhan dan meremas breast luhan dengan keras sambil memelintir nipple luhan

"ahhh eunghh krishh ahh" desah luhan saat kris masih meremas breast dan memelintar nipple nya keras

"luhan ahh akuuhhh ingin keluarhh ahh" desah kris saat mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam miss-v luhan dan masuk ke dalam rahim luhan

Kris langsung mencabut juniornya dan berbaring di samping luhan sambil memeluk tubuh luhan yang kelelahan karena aktifitas mereka yang cukup panas ,luhan langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kris.

"I love you baby lu" kata kris sambil mencium pucuk kepala luhan dan mengelus rambutnya pelan

"I love you to kris wu" balas luhan sambil memeluk kris dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur

"kita tidur saja ne,aku tau kau lelah" kata kris sambil memeluk luhan dan mulai mengikuti luhan untuk tidur juga

Akhirnya kris dan luhan tidur dan menyelami alam mimpi mereka masing-masing setelah mereka melaksanakan first night mereka sebagai pengantin baru.

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul :D ini ff pertama buatan hani dengan pairing krishan,karena hani suka banget sama couple ini :D. mian ya kalo NC nya agak kurang chingudeul. Gomawo ya yang udah baca ^^ and review ya jangan lupa :D.

Happy new year for you chingudeul ^^


End file.
